


El lamento de Pegaso

by Suki90



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suki90/pseuds/Suki90
Summary: Los pensamientos del Caballero de Pegaso después de la "muerte" de Saori.





	El lamento de Pegaso

**Disclaimer** : Saint Seiya no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados para Masami Kurumada.

* * *

 **A** utora: Suki90  
**T** ítulo: El lamento de Pegaso.  
**S** erie: Saint Seiya  
**P** areja: Seiya de Pegaso & Saori Kido/Athena

* * *

No puede ser…

Por favor no, díganme que no es cierto; esto tiene que ser una mentira… ¡Una maldita mentira! Tú no puedes estar muerta.

No quiero creer que ya no estamos en el mismo mundo, no quiero pensar siquiera que ya no te volveré a ver. Por eso te lo suplico, dime que es una mentira, desmiente todo esto, Saori… hazlo para que así pueda detener estas lagrimas que caen de mis ojos y el dolor que siento en mi corazón. Te lo ruego, detén todo esto.

No entiendo por qué, Saori, no logro entender cuál fue la razón por la que no nos permitiste estar a tu lado para protegerte, cuidar que no te pasara nada; ¿es que a caso ya no confiabas en nosotros, en mí, para protegerte? ¿Es eso? ¡Explícame que no entiendo! No comprendo tus razones, no me entran en la cabeza y no creo que lo hagan jamás.

Me odio a mi mismo por no haber sido capaz de llegar a tu lado antes de que esto pasara, ya que tal vez… sólo tal vez, hubiera sido capaz de proteger tu valiosa vida, quizá hubiera evitado que esto sucediera aunque esto fuera en contra de tus ordenes.

Pero no fue así. ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? Me has dejado sin motivos para luchar.

Así es, puede que suene egoísta de mi parte pero por la única persona por la que luchaba era por ti Saori; por la única vida que velaba era por la tuya, y ahora que te la arrebataron mi motivo ha desaparecido.

Sí, soy un maldito egoísta, pero no soy el único cuando menos. Tú también lo eres y eso es porque no pensaste en lo que nosotros queríamos, no consideraste nuestros sentimientos, MIS sentimientos.

Y es por culpa de esos sentimientos que no consideraste el que ahora esté así, de rodillas y llorando frente al charco de tu sangre derramada como un niño. Pero es que entiéndeme… me duele, mi corazón está hecho pedazos por la decisión que tomaste. Te necesito Saori, no sabes cuánto te necesito.

¿Sabes? Hoy más que nunca hay cosas de las que me arrepiento, la principal es no haber podido decirte cómo me sentía con respecto a ti… no como Athena, sino como la mujer que eras. Siempre callé porque sabía que no tenía permitido decírtelo pero eso no impidió que siguiera creciendo.

Te amo Saori y no concibo, no puedo ni quiero vivir en un mundo donde tú no estés.

Por eso te juro que te alcanzaré; no importa si tengo que morir, si eso me lleva a tu lado y me permite protegerte como hasta hace poco lo hice, no importa si es en el otro mundo, entonces está bien para mí…

**Author's Note:**

> Suki: Ok, esto lo traía en mi cabeza desde hace mucho. La primera vez que vi la OVA 11 de Saint Seiya La Saga de Hades hizo que surgiera esta pequeña idea, pero jamás la llegué a escribir porque no sabía si le pondría dialogo o sólo narraría el lamento de Seiya por haber perdido a quién más atesoraba. Al final quedó esto. Es cortito pero espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Este pequeño escrito se lo dedico a Princesa Saiyajin, mi amiga y compañera en cursilerías y demás. A ella le encanta Seiya y ama la pareja que hace con Saori a pesar de que ella no le caiga bien, ¿curioso no? En fin, princesita, mangosta hermosa espero que esto te guste.


End file.
